


Framed by Sunlight - The Morning After

by BatzMaru65 (tmweis2771)



Series: A Peep into SuperBat's Life [4]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman Movies, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Interruption, Kissing, Love, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, beginning relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmweis2771/pseuds/BatzMaru65
Summary: Bruce was captivated by the sight of Clark framed by morning sunlight after a night of sex. As the two of them immersed themselves in their newfound feelings for each other, passion flared and in the midst of continuing where they had left off the night before, they were interrupted.Inspired by the love scene between Dominic Toretto and Letty in their bedroom in Fast and Furious 8. The scene is just after the title was shown.





	Framed by Sunlight - The Morning After

Surreal and dreamlike, Clark stood framed by sunlight, his back to the room and his face tilted to the sunrise. An outstretched left hand pressed against the edge of the balcony door while he leaned casually on the door jamb.

Dressed only in a pair of white slacks, the soft golden hue highlighted the perfect lines of Clark’s bare arms and the strong graceful curve of his body. Bruce went still at the sight. His hair damp with droplets left from the shower and his heart blossoming with affection, gratitude and disbelief. Stepping quietly, Bruce moved towards Clark. His fingers lightly touched the nape of Clark’s neck, seeking assurance that Clark was real and not a fantasy Bruce had dreamed up.

Turning, Clark smiled, in love and very much delighted to be so. He lifted Bruce up, swinging left to rest Bruce against the door jamb as black-clad thighs wrapped around his waist.

“Yes?” Clark quirked an eyebrow as Bruce traced the arch of his cheekbones and  down the sweep of his jawline.

“Nothing.”

Bruce leaned down a little closer, fingers gliding along Clark’s broad shoulders before resting on the shoulder blades.

“Nothing?”

Clark angled his head higher, lips almost but not quite touching, his eyes mirroring the emotions showing in Bruce’s.

A faint sigh and a tiny forward movement from Bruce. Their lips met, lingered and parted. A poised moment, eyes on each other, just feeling, just being with one another. Then their lips met again, slow and tasting, building up momentum until tongues were delving in, teeth were nibbling and the passion that had kept them up all night, flared back to life.

Softness pressed against Bruce’s back and he arched up, needing to feel toned muscles and heated skin sliding across his naked chest, his nipples easily stimulated after last night’s ministrations. Teasing fingers flitted down Clark’s spine before they gripped his butt, pulling him in as Bruce widened his legs, feet braced to better rub himself against him.

Breaking the kiss, Clark pressed his body down, pinning Bruce and keeping him in place.

“My, my what an insatiable kitty,” Clark smirked, playful and naughty.

“Quit talking and start satisfying me!” Bruce’s sultry growl and aroused glare, the best motivation to get Clark all riled up.

Eyes darkening with lust, Clark thrust quick and hard, thrilled by the delicious moans that Bruce gasped out. Unexpectedly, a loud and firm knock resounded, breaking the intense mood for sex.

“Alfred!” The two of them groaned in unison as the door opened and the one who had been named walked in, calm and unperturbed.

“Good morning, my dear sirs. You cannot just live only on ejaculation, you know.”

Pushing a laden cart, Alfred strode past the king-sized bed and out onto the balcony. He began to set up a generous breakfast on an iron-wrought glass table tucked into a corner.

Slumping in defeat, Clark rolled off Bruce and flopped onto the bed. The two of them stared at the ceiling, thinking unkind thoughts as they tried to will their erections away.

“You’re sure you don’t want to change butler?” Clark whispered and Bruce shushed him as Alfred walked back in, straightening the impeccable cuffs of his pristine white shirt. He paused at the foot of the bed, a frown of disapproval for Clark and a stern pointed look at Bruce.

“Breakfast is ready, sirs, and I do expect nothing to be left on the plates when I  return. Replenishment is a must after all that strenuous exercises.”

An elegant nod and Alfred was out of the room, leaving Clark and Bruce feeling like small children who had been caught misbehaving. After a long silence, Clark and Bruce slipped off the bed to carry out Alfred’s instructions.

Calculating how much of the fluffy pancakes he could push to Clark without getting caught, Bruce muttered as an afterthought, “I dare not, Clark. Alfred’s way scarier than any villains out there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred does not like Bruce skipping breakfast. Bruce's mealtime is already erratic enough throughout the day so Alfred's one rule is no skipping breakfast, no matter what.
> 
> Lately, I have been getting flashes of Superbat in movies and stories I read. They were like little windows into their lives and I'm so glad to be able to enjoy such moments and to write them down.


End file.
